Secrets
by Astrid200213
Summary: Ezra has a secret. its a major secret, not a little secret, I'm talking life changing! Kanan and Hera find out one day when Ezra gets hurt. Read to find out Ezra's secret and how the crew reacts.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra POV

"Run, run, Ezra get out of here now!" I could hear Kanan yelling, but I couldn't leave him. We had gotten cornered by some bucket heads. Kanan had a gun pointed at his head and they were about to grab me. I looked at Kanan one last time before I felt the shock go through my body. Kanan yelled then I heard the familiar sound of the Ghosts engines and then stormtroopers body hitting the ground. Before I knew it I felt Kanan picking me up, then I blacked out.

Kanan POV

Ezra and I were working on a simple op. The imps figured out we were here and cornered us. I got held at gunpoint and Ezra got electrocuted. Hera found us before they could do any real damage though. The shock knocked Ezra out so I picked him up and met Hera with the Ghost in the out skirts of town.

I took Ezra to the med bay. I thought he was just unconscious from the electrocution, but Hera noticed his leg was bleeding. She rolled his pant leg up and that's when we saw it.

Where Ezra was supposed to have a leg, he had a metal and plastic prosthetic. The electricity had burnt his leg and it was bleeding underneath the prosthetic. Not only did the electricity burn Ezra, it also damaged his prosthetic leg. I knew we wouldn't be able to fix it, so I just put it to the side and planned on getting him another.

Hera got his leg to stop bleeding and put some medicine and stitches on it. Once she was finished she looked at me and said "How did he survive on his own for eight years? How did we not know about this?" I looked at her dead in the eye and said "I don't know, but I'm gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens to him again."

Hera POV

We just found out about Ez's leg. I knew we would have to tell the rest of the crew, but I wanted Ez to be awake when we told them. He was stable now, but we decided to let him sleep. Kanan just had a few bumps and bruises, so we didn't really have anything to do.

Kanan and I went to the cockpit and just started talking. It really pained me to even think about what Ezra had to go through as a kid. I had saw a few of his scars and they were terrible. Kanan knew a little more about his past, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know everything about his past. I put the ship on autopilot just in case I fell asleep, while Kanan and I were talking.

We eventually fell asleep just watching the stars fly by the wind shield.

Ezra POV

I woke up and automatically knew something was different. For one thing I wasn't in my room, another thing I didn't have my prosthetic leg, and finally I was alone. When I sat up I realized I was in the med bay, and the my prosthetic had been damaged.

This is just freaking great! Now the crew knows everything! I was fine and wanted to get out of the med bay, but I couldn't walk! I guess Kanan sensed my panic, because he came running to the med bay.

He came in and said "Ezra, what's wrong!?". I had been attempting to stand at the moment, so I just fell back on the bed. I wanted to scream, to just get away from here. When I opened my eyes Kanan was standing over me.

Kanan POV

Hera and I had dosed off while talking. I was woken up by panic flowing through the Force. When I felt the waves, I automatically knew it was coming from Ezra. I got up and took off running.

When I got to the med bay Ezra fell back on the bed and closed eyes. I walked over and he opened his eyes. He sighed and said "Go ahead yell at me." I replied "Ezra, I'm not gonna yell at you, I understand." He said "I know, I know I should have... wait what?" I chuckled and said "Why would you think I would yell at you?" Ezra said "Well you always wanna know my secrets, and this was a pretty big one." I said "Ok that's true, so why didn't you tell us?" he said "Well I didn't want Zeb to pick on me, Hera would never had let me live do anything she hadn't seen me do it, and people pity me, and I hate pity."

Ezra and I continued our little "chat" until Hera came to the med bay. She told us that Ezra could leave, but he couldn't put any pressure on his stump. We were pretty sure we had a wheelchair or crutches, so Hera and I went to look.

It took a while, but we finally found some crutches for Ezra. We found the wheelchair, but Ezra insisted he was fine and could use the crutches, so we just put in the med bay.

Now it's time to tell the rest of the crew. I'm gonna need some coffee and alcohol by the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan POV

We called the rest of the crew to the living room. I could tell Ezra was really dreading telling the crew. Hera was trying to comfort him, but the kid was just to stubborn. He eventually just sucked it up and got over it, or at least stopped showing it.

The crew was sitting in the living room waiting for us. Ezra wouldn't look up at all.i was surprised none of them had reacted to seeing him up or the fact that he was on crutches. Sabine turned and finally saw him, she said "Ezra your finally up...wait why are you on crutches?" I grimaced. Hera finally worked up the never to say "Guys we have some news. Ezra, do you want me to tell them or you got this?" He smiled a small sad smile and said "I got it but thanks anyway." He began "When I was electrocuted my leg got burnt. The reason it was burnt is because...because...the metal on my prosthetic leg." Sabines jaw dropped and Zeb grimaced, Chopper just beeped sadly.

Zeb's reaction surprised me. He didn't really do any thing. Ezra went over to Sabine, and was telling her some things. I decided to confront him. I motioned and he followed me to the cargo hold.

I asked Zeb "I know you dint really care for the kid, but you acted like you didn't even care, what's up?" He said "Well Ezra and I are roommates, I know more than you guys think. Why do you think I'm always watching for the kid to fall or something. I already knew I saw it when he first joined, but he made me swear on the honor of Lasan, that I wouldn't tell (dang! I had a blonde moment that's the name of Zeb's home planet right?)". I just replied "There's nothing else I need to know right?" Zeb just shook his head so I said "C'mon lets go back with the others.

Ezra POV

Everyone was starting to get over the shock. Sabine kept asking questions, so,I gave her some answers. I was not going to relive how I lost my leg though. The crew could just wait, until I worked up the nerve to tell them I guess.

We got bored just talking and we were all hungry, so we decided to go gets some food from the kitchen. Hera started cooking and we started towards the kitchen.

On the way there I slipped, of course I didn't have my prosthetic, so I was about to hit my butt. Just as I was about to hit the floor I felt a pair of strong hands lifting me backup. I had expected Kanan, not Zeb. He lifted onto my foot and said "You alright little buddy?" I nodded and Kanan said "Ezra your going to get in that wheelchair and like it, I'll be back in a minute." I rolled my eyes.

Kanan got the wheelchair and they made me stay in it for the rest of dinner.

After dinner we all began talking and just doing whatever. I don't know what I was so worried about, it's like the crew doesn't even know!

The next day I went to the med bay on Heras orders. She and Kanan were in there. When they saw that I had came in they made ,e sit on the bed. Once I was up there they said "Ezra, we know you hate being on crutches and in a wheelchair, so Kanan decided to try and heal hour stump, so you can walk again!" My eyes got really wide and I looked to Kanan, when he nodded in affirmation, I shouted "Thank you Master! Thank you thank you thank you!" He smiled and said "Your welcome, kid." Hera said "We need to get you another leg before you can wAlk though. Now tell me how exactly do I know what kinda leg to get?" I said "You have to take measurements, there are different sizes of legs. Next thing, you have to know what kind, like Rome specifically for running, and lastly just what it looks like." Hera nodded and said "Ok well we need to get one like now. So how about Zeb and Sabine go to the market to get your new leg, we'll stay here and heal you?" I nodded and Kanan did to.

Hera went to get a measurer, while Kanan and I waited. She was back and done in no time. She gave the measurements to Sabine and told her what to get, then came back to the med bay.

Kanan got into a meditation position, Hera stood in the doorway, and I sat still on the bed. I felt a tingling sensation in my leg and looked down to see the stitches healing. I jumped and Hera looked stunned.

After a few minutes Kanan had healed my stump. We were both exhausted, so Hera helped Kanan into the other bed and I fell asleep leaning on the wall.

When I woke up Sabine and Zeb were back. There was a box sitting on the counter, and Kanan was still asleep. My crutches were leaning on the bed next to me. I was about to get up when Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper came in. They were all looking very excited. Sabine looked the happiest and I finally understood why when she said "We got you a new leg in the market. It looked pretty boring and I remember you saying how you hated boring things so I painted it up for you!" I smiled and she ran over to the box.

Kanan woke up at the noise of everyone, he said sleepily "What's going on?" Hera said "We got Ezra's leg, and Sabine fixed it's up." Kanan sat up and opened his eyes. Sabin came over with the box and handed it to me.

I opened the box and gasped. The leg had designs and colors all over it! The top was orange with red, green, and blue designs like the starbird. The middle was blue with red, orange, and yellow designs. The bottom was yellow with green, purple, and red designs. The. Ottom color faded into the color of the next piece. The sleeve was purple like the bottom part though.

Hera helped me figure out how to put the leg on. Once it was on, I got up and started appalling around. This leg epwas way better than my original one! I told them all thank you, especially Kanan, and they all smiled.

Now that the crew knows, I don't have to worry so much about watching my back. They know what I can handle and how to help me if there is something I can't handle. If your hiding something from someone tell them, life's to short for secrets!

A/N

This is where I plan on ending it, but if I get enough, ideas, reviews and support I will write more!


End file.
